


All Laid Bare

by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Naked Male Clothed Female, Other, nude model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubilee waved stupidly. “Hey, Wolvie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Laid Bare

“Why are we here again?” Jubilation Lee scratched her head with her pencil, obviously bored. Rogue rolled her eyes.

“I told you, I don’t know more than you do. Scott said he found this drawing class on Google and that maybe I’d like to try it.”

“Okay, then why am _I_ here?”

Rogue pushed her hair back and tied it into a ponytail, her white streaks behind her ears. Her pencils and paper were laid out on a table, next to the one Jubilee was sitting on. She sat and looked up at her friend. “Because I’m not totally comfortable out alone, you know that.”

“Yeah, well.” Jubilee slid into the chair at her table and spit her bubble gum into a piece of paper before throwing it in the trash can. She looked around at the other women who were bringing their tools into order and waiting for the model to make an appearance. “Wonder why there’s only women around.”

Rogue grinned. “We don’t know what the model’s gonna look like, but I’d guess he’s not ugly. Plus, it’s gonna be a nude model.” Jubilee returned her friend’s grin.

Just then the door opened, and the two girls strained their heads to catch a glimpse.

“Jesus Christ on a pogo stick.” Jubilee’s mouth hung open as she stared, and Rogue almost fell off her chair.

Wolverine entered the room, clad only in a bathrobe, and strode purposefully into the middle of the room. When he reached the chair that had been placed there, he sat – and dropped the bathrobe.

Rogue slapped her hands over her eyes with a squeak, and Jubilee continued to stare, completely dumbfounded. Then Wolverine caught sight of his fellow X-Men, and stared back at Jubilee with the same dumb expression on his face.

After a moment’s silence, Rogue peeked out between her fingers. Jubilee waved stupidly. “Hey, Wolvie.”

The END


End file.
